Ripper tooth elements are a necessary part of certain construction machinery, for they are needed to rip and tear up hard ground materials, and are also used in a plurality of other situations, sometimes involving the breaking up of asphaltic or concrete layers. Most ripper tooth means are permanently attached to accessories for prime movers. They are often mounted at the rear of the vehicle and are usually never easily adaptable to the front end of any vehicle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a ripper tooth means that can be easily attached to the forward end of a vehicle having a front end loader assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide a ripper tooth means wherein a plurality of ripper tooth arms can be mounted on the forward end of a front end loader and the space therebetween easily adjusted.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a ripper tooth means mounted on the forward end of a front end loader wherein the pivotal movement of the ripper tooth arms is selectively limited with respect to the front end loader.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.